


Two Hearts Beating

by Merely_Specters



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Human Angel (BtVS), Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, rekindling the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: After Not Fade Away, Angel wakes up in a Cleveland hospital.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: I Will Remember You





	Two Hearts Beating

Angel laid upon the hospital bed. Buffy waited by his side; she wrapped her sweater tighter, fending off the Cleveland cold.

Angel’s eyes opened.

He tried to sit up but stopped short, feeling blood rush from his head.

“Hey, you’re alright,” Buffy said. “The others are safe in Los Angeles.”

Angel looked at Buffy then at the monitor beside him, beeping rhythmically. Buffy drew close: she took Angel’s hand, putting it over his heart. 

Realization struck, and Angel laughed.

Buffy pulled him into a hug, feeling his warmth. “Want to catch up over coffee sometime?”

“Yeah... That would be nice.”


End file.
